


The Good Place AU - Whait, what?

by Llixale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: The Good Place Au taking place after Sam, Steve, Bucky and Natasha are back on hearth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it was just a silly idea but I rewrote it for it to make more sense.

"I thought I have been pretty clear last time » Sam said coldly, not even inviting them in his apartment « I don’t want to see you again. Ever"

“Sam, you can’t be mad forever” Michael tried with pleading eyes.

“Not only did you torture us for God knows how long but you tried to manipulate us AGAIN when you brought us back and by telling us about the afterlife, you made sure we would end up in the bad place again no matter what we do. I can be mad for as long as I want”

Sam wanted to strangle him with his mustard bow tie but it was way too early in the morning to think about how to hide a body.

“Sam, we know what we did was wrong but it’s been months now and we want to take responsibility for what we did, this is why we are here to help you” Janet proposed.

Sam couldn’t stay mad at Janet because, well, she seemed to had a good nature. Michael may be a demon but Janet was one of the sweetest woman…computer…being ever.

Still, what happened wasn’t okay.

“Listen, I don’t need your help, I am doing good”

Michael made a face that show how little he believed him. The fact that a demon and a super computer known Sam almost better than himself was frightening.

“We know you miss them” Janet said with a soft smile.

“Janet…” Michael warned.

“It’s time for him to know”

“Time for me to know what? No, I refuse to believe that you hide other things from us”

Sam shook his head, open his door wider without meaning to invite them. After a moment of silence, Michael sighted “It would be better to talk about it inside”.

A part of him wanted to know. Maybe he would finally get closure then. He bit his lips and moves so they can get inside.

 

Once the two of them are on the couch and him, in a chair facing them, he waited.

“So you know the experimentation was about finding ways to torture the four of you” Sam glared at the beginning of the sentence but he already knew that. Michael continued, “One of the…parameter to act on was your love life. Each time, we would pair you with a Soulmate who was supposed to slowly drive you crazy”

He seemed suddenly unsure of himself and Sam knew he was about to hear something unpleasant. Janet decided to save Michael from more embarrassment “You would always find out that you were in the bad place really quickly if you were paired with Natasha or anyone else…”

Sam nodded but then noticed the way she trailed her sentence.

“Okay…”

“But, uh, you wouldn’t be as quick if you believed that uh…James was your Soulmate”

Sam laughed at that, he hadn’t mean to but he just start laughing and he laughed harder when Michael and Janet laughed nervously too.

“Oh my god, you two really are funny sometimes,” he said wiping a tear from his eye.

“Or Steve” Janet cut still smiling, which made Sam stop laughing like he had been punched suddenly.

“In fact” Michael continued, “The three of you would be significantly happier when you were together…the three of you”

“What the fuck?” Sam managed to say half strangling with the words. “What even is the meaning of this?”

“Sam, I am sorry because we don’t believe in Soulmate but, you, Steve and Bucky, are really better when you are dating each other’s. It’s almost a one hundred percent sure thing.” Janet said.

Sam blinked, the information refusing to permeate his brain. How was this possible? How?

Him with a man?

Him with two men?

Him with two white men at that?

“We know this is something you struggle with, in fact, this is one of the thing we used to torture you with” Michael remembered, “We thought you would have embraced this part of yourself after…the wedding”

Oh, the wedding.

The one where Sam ridiculed himself to the point of almost becoming a meme. His mom had called about the video of him throwing a tantrum trying not only to keep the group together but exposing Steve (ex) boyfriend as a cheater and (accidentally) pushing Bucky into the gigantic cake head first. Half the venue started chasing him and he had to run for his life.

He had not heard from any of them since that day but that’s what you get when you crash a wedding you are not invited to, to ruin everybody’s moment. He never felt such shame but somehow, it had only been worse after the video of this debacle was made public. He still had nightmare, hearing the laugh of some of his colleagues about it.

He tried, carefully, not to read too much into why it seemed so important at the time to get Steve to dump his ex, or why he felt uneasy around Bucky and Natasha who started dating a little while before the incident.

The relationship they had now was nowhere near anything vaguely romantic.

“Guys, this is over. What is done is done and I am not about to look for Steve after what I did. Neither will I run after Barnes. Do you know what Natasha will do to me if I come to threaten her relationship? You want me dead, again?”

“I’ll take care of Natasha” Janet proposed, remembering too late to keep her composure.

Sam eyed her and she tried that polite smile she has most of the time “Let me guess, when I was with…them, you were with her”

Janet frowned and Michael shook his head “Well, her program is so advance right now that she genuinely fell in love with her”

Sam felt tired, he groaned, hands on his face.

“I don’t know what to do”

“We can’t make you do anything, but we believe that we can help you and maybe help other people on the way”

Sam looked at Michael and thought about his friends, he hated that they put the seed of hope in his mind because now, he wanted to know if it could be real.

Even if he had no clue if he even wanted Steve and or Bucky “like that”, he felt the need to try.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” he asked, almost already regretting it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Michael and Janet suggested that they needed to go see the others, Sam had a choice to make.

He could start with Natasha but he feared her so it was a no-no. Maybe go to Bucky first then, but the man always rubbed him in a weird way (and now, with the knowledge that they had multiple relationships before, it was even weirder).

Which left only one possibility.

Steve Rogers.

The thing was, while Michael and Janet were telling him that they were better as a group, Sam knew that none of them needed him. Steve and Bucky were already best friend and since Natasha started dating the long haired man, he had no idea what he would bring to the table.

Besides, he didn’t trust himself with Steve, that was a problem. The guy had this sort of aura sometimes, something really magnetic that made Sam feel everything more strongly than he should when it came to him. He understood why Michael had chosen the big blond to torture him.

Well done Michael.

 

Since the more he waited, the worse the idea seemed to be, he asked Janet to drive him to Steve place. He, himself, had no idea where that was but she knew. She knew a lot of things.

“He should be home,” she announced. They were facing his building and he couldn't think properly about what to do or why he needed to see him in the first place.  What was his goal with all of this? “You can do it Sam” she encouraged him.

 _Yeah but do what?_ He thought, a bad feeling creeping on him.

He took one step, then a second just not to be in the middle of the pavement anymore and he heard the car driving away.

 

Could they tell he would be lying if he simply came back with a “Sorry, he doesn’t want to talk to us”?

 

He pushed the heavy door and an old woman with her dog got out at the same time, holding the door for him. He quickly excused himself to let her go but stayed in front of the intercom. His eyes found “Rogers” way too easily.

With a shaky finger, he rang, praying no one would answer. He felt his heart getting lighter as he moved to leave only to hear a familiar voice saying “Yes?”

That was it.

 

He took a step back to face the intercom again “Hi, Steve, this is Sam…Wilson”.

 

There was a bit of silence before Steve asked, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can we talk?”

 

Another moment of painful silence.

“Third floor” he heard then and a buzz indicating the opening of the glass door.

He pushed himself inside, stopped in front of a large mirror to check himself and be sure he was presentable, then went in the elevator.

There was only two doors and one of them was cracked open. He went inside, closing behind him and sure thing, Steve was here, facing him.

Sam looked at him, his longer hair, shaven, his eyes…

 

He wanted to say he was sorry; he wanted to say that Janet dropped him here, he wanted to say many things and all that got out was “I miss you”.

_Oh wow._

 

Steve blinked and sighted.

 

“Don’t mess with me Sam”

 

“I am not, I swear. Steve I am so sorry, I just wanted to help and then I fucked up and you didn’t want to talk to me and Bucky hates me too and everybody was showing me that stupid video…”

 

Sam feared that if he stopped talking, he wouldn’t be able to say everything he needed to but Steve cut him with a “shoes” before going in what Sam guessed was the living room.

It was simple but with some character. A lot of bricks and woods, reds, browns and whites. Why Sam was noticing that, he couldn’t tell.

 

“Want something to drink?”

 

“No thank you” Sam answered immediately, not even taking off his coat. He felt like an intruder.

 

Steve eyed him with a blank face “You seem nervous”

 

“No shit Captain Obvious” he said despite himself.

 

His host sat on the couch "Look who is getting his attitude back”

 

“Sorry. I am not feeling very well. I don’t even know what to start with”

 

“Maybe you should start with the little stunt you pulled at my friend’s wedding?” Steve proposed dryly.

That freaking wedding, the worst moment of his life.

 

“Was I supposed to let this cheater propose to you during someone else wedding Steve?” he attacked, clearly annoyed.

 

“Why did you felt like that it was any of your business in the first place?”

 

“We are friends”

 

Steve had a wicked smile “Now, you know that’s a lie Sam. We never were friends. You made sure of it. Now you come here telling that we need to talk and that you miss me?”

 

There was an accusation here Sam couldn't dismiss and because he knew that was true, he needed to change his strategy very quickly.

His hands turned into fists on his tights and he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

 

“I know I acted like a fool since we came back. You had a way of looking at me like you could read into my soul and the last thing I wanted was for you to read things I didn’t want to share”. Steve took the time to considerate the words before relaxing a little. “I wish I could tell you that the reason I exposed your ex was noble but it was selfish and I panicked. Also, he was trash”

 

Steve seemed surprised by the honesty “You panicked so you destroyed my relationship in front of all of my friends?”

 

“He didn’t deserved you, okay? He was a jerk and a liar” Sam argued, understanding how humiliating it must have been for Steve.

 

“Are you talking about him or yourself?” Steve hit back and Sam felt his guts twist. He got up.

 

“That was a bad idea” he said before walking out but he felt something grab him and his back was against the wall faster than he could register.

 

“The bad idea was to think you could come and go as you pleased in the life of other people and just try to ruin everything” Steve almost threatened with a powerful hand against his shoulder, keeping him in place.

 

“I never wanted to ruin your life. How can you believe that? I wanted you to not be with him that’s all”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because that’s my fucking place” he let escape. He was so sure he said that in his head he didn’t understood the shock on Steve’s face at first.

 

Then Steve let him go, taking a step back “Of course, I should have known”

 

“Steve…”

 

“It makes so much more sense. You’re THAT kind of guy, the closeted  AND possessive one” He shook his head “Get out Sam, I don’t need this right now” Steve made a hand movement as he walked toward the door and Sam couldn’t let that happen.

 

“In the Bad Place, did you know that they would put the four of us in various romantic configuration, making us believe we were Soulmate?”

Steve stopped, back still to Sam.

“Yeah, and guess what Steve, it seemed that somehow I was paired with you the most and we kind of were happy so…fuck. This isn’t fair”.

Steve took a few steps to his couch, looking at Sam as if a second head had grown out of the first. Sam walked to him slowly, sitting closer than he should have maybe. “I know this is crazy, believe me. But if we were…”

 

“It doesn’t mean anything” he cut “I mean, just because we were together, it doesn’t mean that we…They manipulated us, and you still believe them?”

 

Sam had a hard time keeping it together, panic dripping in his veins. What could he say to him?

 

“I am sorry Steve”

 

“You said that before, and then, you fucked me up Sam”

 

He felt like it was already too late. He had done too much damages thinking about himself only. Was what he was doing here any different? He wished he could just turn back time to right his wrongs but he couldn’t change anything now. “You just make no sense” Steve began “And you can’t pop after months and say “ _hey we were lovers before, let’s do it again_ ” out of nowhere, Jesus”

 

“I am not here to make you date me Rogers, I am here because I messed up. I know that and I regret it. If I knew then...I swear, I just want to be in you life”

 

“And if I don’t?” Steve asked with a challenge.

 

“Then I’ll leave. I know what I did, I know why I did it even if it’s bad and I should have found another way” Sam passed both his hands in his short hair. ”I’m not gonna lie, I am desperate here, man”

 

“Why does it have any sort of importance to you?” Steve asked genuinely curious.

 

“I told you, I miss you. When Michael and Janet told me what they did, I couldn’t believe it at first but then, I thought about you and…”

 

“And?”

 

“And I realized that I would have wanted to see that, you know? And I can’t now. This isn’t the worse part. I am talking about you but, you know, there was other... attempts”

 

Steve eyed him suspiciously “Like what?”

 

“Well, You and Bucky, Me and Nat, that one never worked out somehow…Bucky and me…You, him…and me”

 

“What? Like…”

 

“Like a couple, but with three people in it. Apparently, Michael and Janet loved that one” Sam said.

 

“But what about Natasha?”

 

“Well, guess who has a crush on her and was more than happy to make sure she wouldn’t feel lonely?” Sam admitted, rolling his eyes at his own words.

 

“No…Janet? I bet it’s her,” Steve said making a face. ”Oh wow, this is a lot”

 

“Yeah…anyway, I’ll go. I, uh…I didn't want to hurt you”

 

Steve wasn’t done with him “Yeah? But you did Sam. You are the one who pushed me to date him in the first place”

 

“I know and it was a mistake. Before I knew it, he wanted to live with you and asked for my advice about that ring and I lost it. Having Michael and Janet talked to me about all these tries and how I only was happy with you or Bucky and I thought…Okay, at first I thought it was ridiculous but then...Maybe...”

 

Steve eyes went wide open “You want to date Bucky and me? At the same time?”

 

“You love him right? And I know that he is in love with you” Sam answered simply.

 

“He is dating Natasha”

 

“Janet will take care of it”

 

“Who said we want to date you anyway?” he continued with a smile.

 

Sam looks at Steve through his lashes, playing coy “You don’t want to date me?”

 

“No” he scoffed “I mean” he frowned “not right now, like…come on, you can’t be serious, are you?”

 

Sam thought about it “You know what? I think I am. I am a great lover”

 

Steve deadpanned but since Sam did the same with more power, he had to turn his head not to let Sam see him smile again, which he did anyway.

“I can’t believe you”

 

“Do I have at least a chance to make you change your mind?” he asked innocently.

 

Steve licked his lips, blinking slowly “You know what? If you manage to convince Bucky to come to a date with the two of us, I’ll think about it”

 

Sam felt his own smile die for a moment. That was a very thought mission. Almost an impossible one.

 

“Deal” he said, showing his hand.

 

Steve took it and Sam brought him closer, almost nose to nose “I am serious Rogers, I’ll be better this time”

 

Steve, good player brought his lips closer to his, almost kissing him. Sam was going crazy. “You won’t have another chance”.

 

He took a step back but sure took his sweet time to let Sam’s hand go.


	3. Chapter 3

 “Tell me you didn’t make me come here for this joke Steve”

Steve shrugged at his best friend, drinking his beer comfortably sat in his chair. He was facing both Bucky and Sam, each on one side of the couch.

“First, since when you two are on speaking terms again?” Bucky asked.

“I came here earlier to say that I was sorry and…you know”

“No, actually, I do not know. Last time I saw you, you throw me in a wedding cake and said that his ex was a cheater. Which was true. All of this because you didn’t want us to leave. Steve, seriously, you believe him? Don’t tell me you are falling once again for his bullshit”

Bucky was angrier than Sam thought. Which wasn’t really all that surprising but still, it hurt.

“He wants a chance”

“A chance to do what? Steve, listen to him” he pointed at Sam “He came here after months of silence and ask you on a date?”

“Well, technically, I asked both of you on a date”

Bucky’s neck turns so fast, he almost snapped “What the hell now?”

“You heard me. For some reason, we were…good…together. I don't see it now but why the hell not?”

“I’m going to kick your ass Wilson, I swear to god” he threatened, making a move toward the other man. He grabbed Sam by the collar “I have a girlfriend, Natasha, do you even understand?”

Sam sighted, mobilizing everything in him not to punch Bucky “You know what, I am tired of your aggressiveness Bucky, stop acting like a monkey on redbull for five minutes, is that possible for you?”

“A monkey on…That’s it”

Sam thought that Steve would intervene, but he didn’t. He stayed drinking his beer as Bucky and him were fighting in his living room, knocking things left and right.

“I’ll show you a monkey you stupid pigeon” Bucky said through his teeth as he managed to hit Sam in his ribs.

“You always had a problem with me Barnes, you prick, admit it”

Sam tried to swoop his legs but the move hadn’t been as effective as expected and they tumbled away out of the room trying not to fall.

“Me?! You tried to steal Steve away from me, only to toss him once you realized he liked you back”

“I SAID I WAS SORRY”

Sam pushed Bucky so hard, the door behind him opened. He punched him in the thorax then kicked him back and Bucky felt on what Sam’s guessed was his bed. He didn’t wait and jumped on it, trying to pin Bucky’s arm to stop him from hitting him.

“You hurt him, I hurt you” Bucky explained as a simple fact, shaking all of his body to dislodge Sam without success.

“Stop, Bucky…STOP!” he shouted, finally making Bucky freeze. “You don’t want to accept my apologies? Okay, but you WILL hear them. I don’t want to fight you anymore”

“Wow, you came into my apartment, throwing bullshit everywhere, punching me and YOU don’t want to fight? Then what do you fucking want Wilson?”

Bucky was trying to move again and Sam’s mind just disconnected itself as his upper body fell and adjusted to capture Bucky’s lips in a kiss. The man under him made a surprised noise, accidentally opening his mouth. Sam’s tongue licked his lips tentatively before ending the kiss and getting up enough to be sitting on Bucky in a position that was anything but appropriate.

Bucky was looking at him with was Sam could only identify as fear, anger and surprise. He let himself slide, first to sit on the bed instead of Bucky, then to get up.

“I don’t know how to make you understand me Bucky. I am sorry for what I’ve done and…for that kiss too” He almost stopped there, but as Bucky sat on the bed, eyes on him, he added, “I know you won’t trust me. I do not expect that, nor do I expect it from Steve. I just want a chance to make it right and I know the whole “dating” thing is coming out of nowhere, I…I have no excuses, really. I'm a fucking mess” He paused, whipped his face with the back of his hand “I don’t know about Natasha but I know you an Steve, you share something. Don’t wait too long okay?”

He got out of the room; Steve was cleaning the mess they had left behind.

“So?”

Sam shook his head, tears falling despite him trying to stop “Is it okay if I leave? I think I made a fool of myself enough for a life, and a death, and another life”.

He didn’t wait for Steve to answer, getting out of the apartment quickly.

Oh boy, what did he do?

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, he told Michael and Janet about what happened and cut them short when they tried to suggest another approach “I think I’ll just go back to my life now, sorry” he finally had said.

 

For a few days, he tried to do exactly that, go back to his old ways, but, the more time was passing, the less he wanted to live like this.

 

One day, at his mom’s house, surrounded by his family for the birthday of his niece, he just snapped at one of his uncle and came out.

Just like that.

He had felt nothing, just saying that his uncle had no compassion in his heart and that he would end in hell anyway. His mother and sister were quick to take him away to talk about what just happened. They didn’t hide their surprise and were tentatively supportive, maybe because of the way Sam clearly not seemed here to joke about it.

The few friends he still had weren’t less bewildered by the announcement. Some of them weren’t all that happy about it.

He didn't care anymore.

 

All in all, he tried to actually better himself even if he had nothing to gain from it. He did felt lonely but wouldn’t bring himself to meet new people. One of the few friends left, and ex, Laïla, actually asked him one night “Why don’t you want to get out there now? You can meet someone cute, build something”

“I don’t know if I can see that for myself” he had admitted then.

Even before his death, he had no idea what he would do in a long term relationship. The idea of taking a wife and still seeing men on the side was “logical” if only highly immoral and even when he dated women, he wouldn’t do it long enough for them to build anything substantial.

 

Weirdly enough, Michael and Janet decided to stick around after letting Sam alone for a few days. He didn’t mind all that much.

They did had a lot of crazy stories and he had spent some nights laughing at some of the invention they tried to torture them in hell. He wouldn’t say that he enjoyed what happened to them but at least, he had a second chance, something that he didn’t want to waste.

 

“What about going out tonight? There’s a bar in Williamsburg that give you cocktails based on your zodiac signs. Did you know that your zodiac is based on demons? I saw who you call Taurus once and let me tell you, the guy’s a total perv” Michael proposed one day.

Sam couldn’t find it in him to say no so he looked around him in his lonely apartment and agreed.

Williamsburg wasn’t exactly near where Sam lived so he arrived a little late.

When Sam spotted Janet, he knew something was up tonight. She was wearing a burgundy fuzzy sweater with a black jean, hair wavy almost managing to hide her big hoops. Michael was facing her, fascinated by what the waitress was telling him.

“I am a Gin guy? Janet, did you here that? I am a Gin guy!”

Sam was grinning when he sat by their side.

“So, Sam, how are you feeling tonight?” Janet asked.

He gingerly answered, returning the question without thinking about it.

“I am glad that you are in good disposition tonight. Maybe you won’t be that mad then”

“What…”

“Remember, we love you” Michael continued, moving out of his chair, followed by Janet. He saw them walking out of the bar as Steve, Bucky and Natasha were coming in.

Janet said something and Bucky answered, then she said something else, Natasha rolled her eyes and took her out. Michael said something Sam still couldn’t hear and pointed at him.

He tried to hide by throwing himself under the table in panic. He cursed the lack of way out.

“Are you okay?” the waitress asked, bending to look at him.

“Everything’s awesome” he smiled, as if he wasn’t ridiculing himself and moved out from his hiding place. He was still on all four when he he heard a masculine voice.

“Well, well, well, look who is cleaning the floor”

Sam turned slowly to see Bucky grinning and Steve trying to hide his laugh. “Fuck my life”.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam took a step on the side, believing that if he could keep his head high and draped himself in his pride, they would let him go.

He was wrong.

Steve took the same step to mirror him, hands behind his back.

“I know nothing about what is going on here and I do not intend to have any problems tonight” he said, eyes jumping from one to the other.

Steve sighted, rolled his eyes, pushed Bucky to sit in the booth and left without another word.

Bucky just start looking at the menu without any sort of explanation and Sam felt stupid, standing in the bar like that so he sat, hoping he could just disappear into thin air. Why couldn’t he just walk away?

By the time they both had a drink in front of them, Bucky still hadn’t said a word. Sam was wondering what was going on but the memories of their fight was a little too fresh for him to act casual and speak first.

He saw Bucky hesitantly grab his drink and taste it before pushing his own toward Sam. He looked at the glass with round eyes then at Bucky’s face who frowned. Sam brought the glass to his lips, letting the sour liquid fill his mouth.

“How can you be so bad at this?” Bucky finally said after taking back his glass.

“At what exactly?”

“Dating”

“How would you know if I am good or not at dating Bucky?” he asked suspiciously. Bucky shrugged, opening his palms as if to show the here and now. “Excuse me, what?”

“You are bad, now”

Sam almost started to laugh, “Wait a minute, hold up. Last time we saw each other, we actually fought. How are you now talking to me about how bad I am supposed to be at dating?”

Bucky didn’t waste any time to answer “Yeah, and you kissed me right after so I took that as a clue that you wanted to date”

“I mean, sort of, but…” Sam was at loss for words. What kind of logic was that? “This is ridiculous”

“That’s what I said to Steve but he insisted that we needed to get along, then we went to Michael and Janet and she showed us some videos of us in Hell. It was the weirdest shit I ever saw, which doesn’t mean much since we don’t have any memories of our time back there but still”

Sam shook his head “Don’t you have a girlfriend anyway?”

“No, we broke up, Janet and her had a thing as well” he answered, remembering something Sam knew nothing about “I am here because I want to be here, that’s all”

“That’s all uh?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said, that’s all” Bucky repeated as if Sam was actually the one saying nonsense.

“So now, by your logic, we are currently dating?”

“Do you even listen to what I say? This is a date so, obviously, yes, we are dating”

Bucky’s supremely annoyed face was making Sam’s blood boil. He was fixing him, waiting for Bucky to come back to his senses but the man pointedly looked away.

“You are mad at me” Sam whispered, not wanting to anyone else to hear.

“Wow, no shit Sherlock”

“How can you angry-date someone Bucky? What the Hell?”

“Watch me” he dared, not only finishing his drink in one go but also placing his legs closer to Sam’s. He took Sam hand despite the fact that the black man tried to take it away and intertwined their fingers.

Sam looked at their hands with confusion. His voice gone with the wind as Bucky tried to act as normal as the situation would allow them.

The second Bucky started moving his thumb on his knuckles, Sam thought that he was dead again and was back in the Bad Place. He felt frozen, eyes drilling their joint hands.

“Can I get you something else?” a waiter suddenly asked near them.

Sam couldn’t move his eyes away, he could still hear Bucky command the same drink for the both of them without stopping to caress Sam’s hand.

He finally was able to get his hand back when Bucky’s phone started to vibrate. After having read the notification, he tapped something then got up only to move next to Sam, pushing him away with a swing of his hips.

Sam saw Steve get back in before he could say anything and the blond walked right to them, sitting where Bucky was only a few seconds ago.

“So, you two are good?”

“It’s okay” Bucky answered, passing his arm behind Sam.

There was no way they couldn’t tell Sam was going crazy here.

“I’m glad to hear that, I hope we can all put this mess behind us and start something healthy together. You okay Sam? You seems weird”

Sam scoffed , his shoulders raised next to his ears by now “Who? Me? Pffff” Awesome, why?” he answered with dripping sarcasm.

Seemed like he wasn’t obvious enough because Steve simply smiled “Cool”.

They were messing with him. He was sure of it. He thought for a moment about playing the same game and maybe the old Sam would have done it. Now, it would be totally pointless so he simply used a moment of silence to say ‘To be honest, I can understand why the two of you would be mad at me but I never took you for the cruel type. We all had a good laugh, now I’m gonna go”

He was prevented from moving by Bucky's strong arm but it’s actually Steve who talked “What do you mean? Bucky, you actually talked to him right?”

Bucky looked at the two of them “I told him we were dating now, I took your hand” he even said to Sam as his ultimate proof.

“Yes, this is literally like that” Sam nodded “he just sat here, tasted my drink, took my hand and said “we are dating now” and that was it. Oh, also, I was bad at it”

“Buck!” Steve exclaimed. “You were supposed to talk to him!”

“And I did. What’s more to say? I thought we were all okay with this”

At least now, Steve had a similar reaction to Sam’s earlier.  Then his face shifted to show his patience running out. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You, him, me, together. You okay with this right?” Bucky asked like he had already wasted too much time on the topic.

“I think we may have to work on our communication skills if we want to have any sort of relationship” Sam commented. “I honestly don’t even know what to say to that. This is simply unbelievable. Who is dating who here?”

Bucky groaned in frustration before pushing himself in Sam’s space to kiss him with a lot of tongue involved. Steve had to clear his throat loudly before Bucky consented to let Sam go. He left him with a shade darker on his face.

“Is that clear enough? Do you need more words?” he asked.

Sam pursed his sensitive lips and shook his head, wondering how this was his life now.

Steve was quick to scold Bucky “I want a kiss too but for god’s sake Bucky, we are in a public place, can you behave?”

Bucky shrugged and made a kissy face. Sam was almost certain Steve would push him away but he did actually kissed him with a grin and a fond smile. He felt hyperaware of everyone in the not-gay-bar and wondered how they managed all that circus without anyone saying something stupid to them. Were they really minding their own businesses?

He didn’t notice Steve and Bucky exchanging place and almost jumped at the hand touching his arm.

“So, are we sealing this deal or what Wilson?”

Sam was nervous but happy to oblige, the kiss was short but Steve winked at him.

He wanted to hide how pleased he was but Steve pushed him lightly with his shoulder and he felt Bucky’s legs along his. He almost felt stupid, allowing himself to believe in this relationship but a little voice inside his head was laughing, screaming even with joy and hope.

It could work.


End file.
